Chris Genovese
Chris Genovese is the overall primary antagonist of the Marvel Icon graphic novel series Kick-Ass first appearing as the secondary antagonist in Vol.1, the main antagonist in Vol. 2 and an anti-hero in Vol.3. He is the son of mob boss John Genovsese and the archenemy of Kick-Ass. History Vol.1 Chris Genovese is the son of mob boss John Genovsese and winded up getting caught up in an elaborate plot of his father's first appears as a superhero Red Mist and an ally to Kick-Ass. They first worked together after saving a cat from a burning building and having to be rescued themselves by firemen after being trapped inside the building. Kick-Ass then arranges for Chris to attend a meeting with he, Big Daddy and Hit Girl to which Chris does wind up reluctantly attending. It is here that Chris reveals his true colours and betrays the three heroes revealing that not only was he John Genovese's son but also working alongside his father in his plans. Chris then knocks Kick-Ass unconscious and sadistically watches as his father shoots Hit Girl out of a window. He and John then take Big Daddy and Kick-Ass to their apartment where Chris reveals his motive behind his betrayal. Chris then looks on as Kick-Ass gets brutally tortured and later leaves to bring Big Daddy into the room, the latter of whom reveals why he was targeting Frank in the first place and that everything he built up about himself was a lie in order to impress his daughter, he then gives his two captors the code to his suitcase which contained various valuable graphic novels. During the final battle John ordered Chris to remain hidden in his bedroom to which he reluctantly agreed to until he was confronted by Kick-Ass. Feeling rather cocky Chris insulted Kick-Ass before the latter whacked him over the head with one of his batons knocking him out. Vol.2 After learning of his father's demise Chris' uncle Ralph takes over the mob much to his annoyance. Chris hires two henchman simply known as the Hoods, while at first only sending them to do petty and stupid things such as gather his collectables he uses them more appropriately when he becomes a full on supervillain. After many travels and his own training Chris returned home and adopted his new supervillain alias (The Motherfucker). He commits his first act of villainy under this name after murdering Colonel Stars & Stripes the leader of Justice Forever the organization Kick-Ass and several other superheroes became members of. He then discovered Kick-Ass' identity (Dave Lizewski. He sear or Kick-Ass' long time crush Katie Deauxma killing three kids giving him her location and her father in the process. He then told her to give Kick-Ass a message before raping her and putting her into a comatose state. Chris is then told by a family friend the corrupt detective Vic Gigante that when he next sees Chris he'll arrest him for his brutal crimes much to the latter's anger. Some time later Chris orders two of his henchmen to kill Dave's father after Mother Russia told him the latter was imprisoned, he then attempts to kidnap Dave at his dad's funeral however this backfires as Dave was saved by Hit-Girl before his henchmen could take him. During the final battle Chris and his gang head to Times Square and begin causing chaos before Dave, Hit Girl and the rest of Justice Forever arrive. Dave and Chris wind up on a roof where their battle comes to an end after Dave once again hits Chris in the face with a baton. Instead of knocking him unconscious however Chris instead loses his balance and falls off of the building breaking his arms and legs. He is then arrested and spends months in the prison hospital wing recovering from his injuries. Vol.3 When Chris is finally released from jail, he attended his get out of jail party thrown by his uncle Rocco, but not enjoying it. One of Rocco's men Vic then gives Chris a new cell phone with a GPS so they can always know were he was at all times and he is introduced to a pair of naked girls and told to have fun by Vic. Kick-Ass appears and sets off bombs in the he gets caught. After the party was crashed by Kick-Ass, Rocco takes Chris to a meat house were he forced him to beat up the guard who was in charge of security, Chris didn't want to do it but his uncle tells him that if he wants to be part of the family business he has to get his hands dirty. After he hits the guard one more time he tells him he is sorry. Chris sees his uncle take out a gold ice pick and asks him whats it for, Rocco tells him that its his main weapon and tells him that Hit-Girl is going to be the 100 victim. In jail which Mindy is being kept, is drugged by Rocco's corrupt guards, who plans to have Chris to execute Mindy in front of all the other gang leaders on the Eastern Seaboard. Chris saves Mindy out of guilt for how his actions turned his mother into a pariah, he kills the guards and getting wounded from the gunfight. He helps Mindy escape and enters in a van, which he accidentally crashes and gets injuries and dies from his wounds. Later, his body is found by Rocco's corrupt police. Movie appearance Chris' role differs from the graphic novels into the movies since he appears as a much more sympathetic and tragic character in comparison to his original counterpart who is far more bloodthirsty and brutal character. Navigation Category:Barbarian Category:Supervillains Category:Kick-Ass Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Rapists Category:Teenagers Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Strategic Category:Mastermind Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Marvel Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Inmates Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Homicidal Category:Delusional Category:Criminals Category:Redeemed Category:Anti-Villain Category:Image Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Big Bads